


Seconds More Than Firsts

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: fifthmus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Saeki is tsundere and Ashiwara gets some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds More Than Firsts

"It doesn't have to be tonight. I'm a patient man." Ashiwara ran one hand through Saeki's hair, mussed as it already was by the pillow beside him.

"No! I... I want to, but I'm still-" Saeki cut himself short and looked up at the ceiling, feeling Ashiwara's hand against his scalp as he turned his head. "I'm a lot less nervous than I was the first time and that was still fun. And it's been a while."

"Still-" Ashiwara's words were stopped by Saeki's fingertips pressing against his lips. He curled his hand around the man's wrist and pulled the hand further up, placing soft kisses on the pad of each finger, and across his palm and down his wrist. When he placed a final kiss in the crook of Saeki's elbow, the younger man was laying partially atop him and breathing heavily. "I won't protest anymore, okay?"

Saeki scowled. "You shouldn't have protested in the first place. Do you know what if takes for a man to... to offer himself up like this?" He looked off in the distance as he spoke, his face starting to flush pink.

"Really? I thought that since it was such a warm night, you just wanted out of your clothes." Ashiwara dragged Saeki further on top of him, naked as they were beneath the covers already, and inhaled sharply as Saeki's thighs parted to straddle him, pushing their erections together. "You could have me instead if you preferred."

"Stop that!" Saeki ground his hips against Ashiwara's and groaned softly. "You're not supposed to be able to offer that so easily, either! And... I don't want that yet, either. I _liked_ last time."

Ashiwara licked his lips and let his hands rest on Saeki's knees, stroking upward against the thin layer of hair on his thighs. "I liked it, too. But I'm not afraid to try something new if you're curious about it, you know."

Saeki grabbed the bottle of lubricant from the nightstand and poured some in his hand, awkwardly twisting to put the bottle down with the hand further away from the nightstand. He bit his bottom lip, his eyes intense, as he brought his hand down to Ashiwara's cock and slicked it up, letting his fingers trail up the hard length and card through his pubic hair and trace down his balls to cup them firmly for one short moment. He looked at Ashiwara and smirked. "Then I'll _be_ on top, but not like that." He moved forward to straddle Ashiwara's ribcage for a moment before moving back, Ashiwara's slick cock sliding against his balls and then against his hole, sliding up so that Saeki's ass rested against him.

Gritting his teeth, Ashiwara moved his hands up to grip at Saeki's hips. A few strands of his hair fell forward over his eye and he blew them away in annoyance. Saeki grabbed his hands and entwined their fingers, his grip tight as he started to move his hips, pushing backward while nearly frotting against Ashiwara's abdomen, Ashiwara's cock sliding against the hot flesh of Saeki's ass. Ashiwara thrust his hips upward, trapped though they were in the space between the bed and Saeki, and hissed out a breath. "Do whatever you want as long as you keep doing something."

Saeki rolled his hips again, then reached back to touch his entrance, his knuckles grazing againt the head of Ashiwara's cock. "Could... Could you just not look at me while I do this?"

Inhaling deeply, Ashiwara turned his head to stare at the nightstand with the half-open bottle of lubricant and the small lamp with the fresh bulb in it shining brightly and the framed picture of his family staring at him as his boyfriend stretched his own ass open in order to ride his cock until they... Ashiwara turned to look in the other direction with the blank wall and the small bookshelf and the sheaf of blank kifu paper shuffling in the light breeze of the fan on the other side of the room. It took quite a bit of concentration not to look at Saeki, especially since his cock was still getting touched, teased almost, as Saeki went about his ministrations, gasping and hissing and panting.

"I'm ready," Saeki said finally, and Ashiwara turned back to face him. A light sheen of sweat covered Saeki's face already, strands of hair sticking to his temples. Saeki pulled himself up to a crouch above Ashiwara and reached over to the nightstand for the lubricant again. He used the other hand to pour it into and put the bottle back down before reaching for Ashiwara's cock and slicking it again, teasing him until he throbbed and his cock seemed to jut from his body in an obscene way. Taking a few deep breaths first, Saeki held Ashiwara's cock in his hand and positioned himself above it, slowly, _ever so slowly_ , easing himself down minutely and then flexing his muscles to move back up.

Ashiwara's mouth was shut tight, his jaw aching with the pressure, to keep himself from attempting to give Saeki any direction. They'd get there with or without platitudes and instructions, and he could be content to sit back and be teased so long as Saeki was the one doing it. Still, watching and feeling just the tip of his cock slide inside of Saeki, with only the barest touch of Saeki's fingers to the rest, was surely some kind of torture.

Suddenly, Saeki grunted and dropped so that he was sitting on Ashiwara's hips, panting. "You okay?" Ashiwara asked, letting one hand slide up to touch Saeki's shoulder.

Saeki nodded, a smile overtaking his face. "Yeah. I just need a second..." He put his hands forward to lean on Ashiwara's chest, beginning to move himself up and down in small increments. His eyes closed and he leaned forward. Ashiwara ran a hand down the side of Saeki's face, his thumb trailing through the sweat on his brow.

His eyes opening again, Saeki moved his arms further down so that only his fingertips were pressed against Ashiwara's hips. Ashiwara watched as Saeki's muscles tensed as he eased himself up the full length of Ashiwara's cock and then dropped back down, letting out a groan as he did. Ashiwara found himself echoing the groan. Saeki was quick to repeat the motion, his thighs spread wide and his shoulders rolled forward with his head tossed back; his body tense and shaking with every movement. More sweat beaded up on his skin and Ashiwara's hands slid down Saeki's back as he tried to gain purchase there, his fingers digging into the flesh there; his eyes drawn to the way Saeki's hard cock bounced off of his abdomen and left a string of precome shining in the light from the lamp beside them.

The room seemed to grow warmer at a pace roughly equal to the speed at which Saeki impaled himself. Beginning to pant, Ashiwara tried to grab Saeki's cock to stroke it and bring him off, but Saeki shook his head. "Don't need it," he said tersely and moved his hands to the back of his thighs, the bed creaking with his efforts as he ground himself down against Ashiwara's balls on every downstroke. 

Ashiwara sat up slightly, leaning his weight on his elbows. "I'm gonna-" Saeki nodded and he laughed suddenly. His cock spasmed against his stomach and let out a spurt of come that hit just above his navel and trailed down, making Saeki groan and sink down one final time. Ashiwara pressed his hips upward a few times, straining under Saeki's weight, and groaned as he came, his whole body seeming to twitch with the finality of it. 

With a contented sigh and a few panted breaths, Ashiwara fell back against his pillow again and pulled Saeki back down on top of him. "That was amazing," he said as he brushed some of Saeki's hair back from where it had become plastered to his forehead, grinning at it sticking up.

Saeki licked his lips and took deep breaths as he slid himself off of Ashiwara and lay next to him on the bed with a bit of space between them. "It is _way_ too hot in here for cuddling."

"Do you think it would help to put a few ice cubes up your-"

"Hey!" Saeki laughed and stretched one of his arms over his head. "I think I want to go get cleaned up."

Ashiwara nodded and reached over to grab Saeki's hand, holding it tightly. "We can do that together, you know."

"Why don't I trust that look in your eye?" Saeki tried to pull his hand back, but Ashiwara held tight.

"I guess because you know me?" Ashiwara laughed and pushed back his own hair, finding it in much the same state as Saeki's own, then sat up carefully in the bed. "Come on. We'll go get clean before you leak on my bed."

Saeki rolled carefully to the edge and eased himself off. "With all that sweat, shouldn't you change the sheets anyway?"

Ashiwara surveyed the rumbled sheets and then looked back at Saeki. "You do have some great ideas sometimes."


End file.
